The carnival is over
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Elricest. Shounen Ai. Un paseo surreal a través de los sentimentos.


_**The Carnival is over**_

Por Inugami

Edward x Alphonse

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito --U. Y la canción es "The Carnival is Over" de Dead can Dance y tampoco gano nada poniéndola, más que apoyar al relato. La intención tampoco es infringir derechos de autor así es que por favor no entablen demandas en mi contra, apenas si me alcanza para el instituto/universidad y el merchandising.

Un Elricest suavecito, todo acaramelado y shounen ai. Para variar entre el lemon que he escrito y porque no todo va a ser _make out_, ne?

Quizás esté situado en un universo alterno, o quizás no. La verdad no quise fijarme en eso, simplemente lo escribí tal como lo iba imaginando. Fue algo así como un sueño despierto con tintes de crossover.

Alphonse caminaba por la extensa avenida llena de árboles que estaba en el camino de la escuela a casa. Hacía frío, era pleno otoño y las hojas de los árboles ya empezaban a caer, decorando de dorado las grises calles. De alguna forma, ese sitio le agradaba, resultándole cálido a pesar de los diez grados de temperatura que había.

Quizás serían los colores del otoño. Rojizos, cafés, amarillos… y dorados. Como los ojos de aquella persona que ocupaba su corazón; los ojos topacio más bellos del mundo.

Al parecer, llovería al día siguiente, pues algunas nubes se comenzaban a juntar en el horizonte, a lo lejos. Pero aún podía verse parte del cielo, por lo que seguramente esa noche estaría despejada.

_**Outside**_

_**The storm clouds gathering**_

_**Moved silently along the dusty boulevard**_

Mientras tanto, Edward había tenido la intención de ir a buscar a su hermano apenas saliese del colegio, pero debido a su descuido había llegado tarde y Aru ya se había ido. Regañándose a sí mismo por su torpeza, decidió tomar el camino que de seguro había recorrido el menor, con la esperanza de encontrarle antes de que llegase a casa.

_**Where flowers turning crane their fragile necks**_

_**So they can in turn**_

_**Reach up and kiss the sky.**_

Aru caminaba lentamente. Quería sentir la brisa fresca mover sus cabellos, se sentía feliz por alguna desconocida razón y quería disfrutar ese simple momento. Un poco más allá, en un parque, algo llamó su atención; no se había percatado de que desde hace algunos días se había instalado un circo con su respectivo carnaval en la ciudad, por lo que decidió ir a echar una mirada y quizás podría comprar algo para su hermano.

_**They are driven by a strange desire**_

_**Unseen by the human eye**_

_**Someone is calling.**_

Ed logró divisar la silueta de Al dirigiéndose al parque. Apresuró el paso para alcanzarle, y antes de que el menor se diese cuenta le tomó por el brazo izquierdo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Te encontré, Aru… – dijo, ante la mirada un poco asustada de Alphonse. Aunque cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ed, el castaño se tranquilizó.

- Nii-san… ¿Qué haces por estos lados? – Preguntó, más relajado.

- Fui por ti al colegio pero ya te habías ido, en realidad llegué un poco tarde – Dijo, sonriendo – pero es una suerte que hoy decidieras caminar con más lentitud.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Aru, muy serio.

- No. Es sólo que quería pasear contigo – contestó el rubio, sonriendo tiernamente.

- Entonces vamos a ver la feria que se instaló con el circo, ¿Quieres? Yo iba para allá…

- Está bien – le tomó discretamente de la mano y siguieron caminando a paso lento.

_**I remember when you held my hand**_

_**In the park we would play when the circus came to town.**_

_**Look! Over here.**_

Llegaron hasta el sitio donde se encontraba el carnaval. Luces y colores aparecieron ante ellos, juegos, curiosas ventas, personajes extraños… Probaron algunos de los juegos y compraron algunos dulces; se estaban divirtiendo como niños pequeños, asombrándose ante tanta extravagancia.

De pronto, estuvieron ante una carpa misteriosa. Algo los llamó a entrar a ese lugar, por lo que así lo hicieron, tomados de la mano.

Estaba oscuro, pero en cuanto ingresaron se iluminó. Dentro, parecía la típica casa de espejos, pero los espejos no reflejaban nada. Repentinamente pudieron ver sus reflejos, pero en ellos se veían como cuando tenían nueve y diez años.

Caminaron un poco, y sin saber cómo traspasaron uno de los espejos. En la siguiente habitación, se vieron como cuando Alphonse estaba en la armadura. Esto les trajo recuerdos.

_**Outside**_

_**The circus gathering**_

_**Moved silently along the rainswept boulevard.**_

- Es extraño ver ese reflejo… Pero me recuerda también que aún estando en ese cuerpo, seguí amándote, hermano – dijo Aru.

- Aru…

- Nunca podría odiar a la única persona que mi corazón eligió…

Edward como única respuesta acercó su rostro al de Alphonse, dándole un beso que fue dulcemente correspondido.

En el reflejo que se formó en el espejo, un Ed más joven parecía besar el "rostro" de la armadura que contenía el alma de su adorado hermano.

_**The procession moved on the shouting is over**_

_**The fabulous freaks are leaving town.**_

Salieron del extraño lugar al atravesar el siguiente espejo, para encontrarse con un invernadero de vidrio frente a ellos. Entraron en él, y lo primero que vieron fue una lluvia de pétalos que caía sobre ellos. Arriba, muy alto desde el techo del invernadero, una hermosa trapecista de cabello rosa lanzaba aquella lluvia, sonriéndoles e invitándoles a entrar en la selva que había en el lugar. Pero cuando avanzaron más, se dieron cuenta de que aquella selva no era más que una ilusión hecha de miles de luces que, reflejadas en los cristales de las paredes, formaban algo como un maravilloso caleidoscopio.

_**They are driven by a strange desire**_

_**Unseen by the human eye.**_

Parecía un laberinto interminable, pero después de mucho rato encontraron la salida. Al igual que en la casa de los espejos, salieron por otra puerta diferente a la que habían usado para entrar. Esta vez parecía que habían vuelto al lugar en donde había estado antes de entrar a la casa de los espejos, y continuaron su bizarro camino. Decidieron entrar a la carpa principal del circo, en donde una muchacha de largo cabello rojo montaba un tigre que ante ella parecía un dócil gatito. Una niña vestida de azul hacía impresionantes trucos de magia, difícilmente atribuibles al uso de la alquimia. Una jovencita de cabello verde y ropas del mismo color realizaba peligrosas acrobacias. Personajes excéntricos realizaban las más curiosas bufonadas, los más increíbles actos, tanto que impresionaron incluso a los jóvenes alquimistas.

_**The carnival is over…**_

Varias horas más tarde se retiraron del carnaval. Ed tuvo una idea.

- Aru, acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo…

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Sólo ven, es algo muy bonito.

Subieron hasta un mirador que se encontraba en una colina dentro de la ciudad. Al llegar, Ed y Al se sentaron sobre un borde de concreto construido en el lugar, y Ed indicó hacia las montañas, desde donde estaba comenzando a salir la luna.

- Esto es lo que quería mostrarte. Hace mucho que quería ver la luna junto a ti desde este lugar…

- Es hermoso, hermano…

Alphonse apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, sin importarle lo incómodo que podía ser su automail. Edward lo notó, y prefirió abrazarle, acogiéndole en sus brazos…

La luna brillaba incluso más bella estando los dos juntos, como siempre lo habían soñado.

_**We sat and watched**_

_**As the moon rose again**_

_**For the very first time.**_

Pero al mirar hacia donde se supone estaba el carnaval, no lograron ver la carpa del circo. ¿Es que había sido todo un sueño?

Se miraron extrañados y algo confundidos, pero del desconcierto pasaron a la risa. Después de todo, había sido divertido. Súbitamente Ed tuvo el impulso de besar a Al, sintiendo un sabor dulce en la boca del menor. Se separó un poquito, mirándolo divertido.

- Sabes a algodón de azúcar.

Y rieron nuevamente.

**Notas finales:** Parecerá tonto, pero cuando escucho esta canción me acuerdo del circo Dead Moon de Sailor Moon SuperS, por eso es que la carpa que imaginé es la que usaban de base Zirconia y sus ayudantes xD, es por eso que muchas de las ideas las saqué del manga de esta serie. La hermosa melodía de esta canción, la cual espero les pique la curiosidad y se decidan a escucharla, inspiró este sencillo relato, en el que espero haber expresado los hermosos sentimientos que me despierta la relación de esta pareja de hermanos y que llegue a ustedes también. Je, me ha quedado tan cursi esta frase! xD

Por favor, dejen reviews, harán su buena acción del día al hacerme feliz


End file.
